highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Apparitiøn/Quartzchime
❝ Important/character-defining quote here ❞ — Who said the quote (and to whom or under what circumstances, if available) A tall, elegant siamese she-cat with bright lavender-blue eyes and distinct oriental markings. Quartzchime is clever and steadfast- though certainly has a whimsical sense to her outgoing nature. Quartzchime is currently a warrior in Riverclan. 'Appearance' Description: Tall, sleek and elegant, Quartzchime is the living image of what is expected of a pedigree standard siamese. Quartzchime is a lilac point, her markings darker and less saturated than the typical point, consisting of various shades of dark blue and lilac. Her base colour is a soft white, her pelt short and slick against her frame spare the odd, slightly longer tuft about her face and the darker fur of her tail, which is longer and sleeker. Her paws are small and delicate, limbs long and aerobicized, built to keep up a speedy pace. Her ears and large and dish-like in shape, her distinct lilac eyes wide and leaf-like in shape. Palette: : = Base (#EDECEF) : = Markings (#8F859B) : = Secondary Markings (#494351) : = Tertiary Markings (#232025) : = Eyes (#99A5E6) : = Inner Ears (#C4C3C5) : = Nose (#141210) : = Tongue (#ceb7b1) : = Pawpads (#141210) Voice: Chirpy and childlike- very much contradictory to her appearance. Scent: Like many of her RiverClan counterparts, Quartzchime holds the scent of the water which run throughout the territory- however, she still currents holds the scents of her old home, that of foliage unknown to the lands she lives in now. Gait: Long stridden and elegant, steps smooth and flowing- this is not by conscious choice. If Quartzchime's gain matched her nature she would most likely be clumsy and ungainly. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Bright -' Description of trait * '''+ Dependable -''' Description of trait * '''± Witty -''' Description of trait * '''± Amiable -''' Description of trait * '''− Fanciful -''' Description of trait * '''− Naive -''' Description of trait '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ExampleClan, Kittypet, Loner, Rogue Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Quartz by Maybeelater.png|By Maybeelater Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts